criminalmindsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenna Bennington
Mitchell Watkins |Row 5 title = Pathology |Row 5 info = Unclassified Killer |Row 6 title = Modus Operandi |Row 6 info = Stabbing |Row 7 title = Status |Row 7 info = Incarcerated |Row 8 title = Portrayed By |Row 8 info = Lynne Marie Stewart May Wall (young) }} "I did what I had to do!" Jenna Bennington is a killer who appeared in "Highway". She is currently in the infirmary after being shot in the spine. Background When she was younger, Jenna went out on a date Donald Henry Grayson. However, the date didn't go too well and Grayson was humiliated as a result. Snapping from the humiliation, he raped her and left an orange blossom behind at the scene. He then went on to become a serial rapist, while Jenna was left traumatized by the ordeal. Eventually, she realized she had been impregnated by Grayson with twin boys as a result of the rape. Not wanting to raise the children of a rapist, she gave her baby sons away to a local adoption agency after giving birth. Years later, Grayson was caught, and she was the star witness of his trial. Because of her testimony, he was sentenced to forty years in prison. However, in 2014, he was paroled, much to her distress and resentment. Eventually, after the two came across each other by chance while on a shopping trip, an enraged Jenna ranted at him for ruining her life and accidentally revealed the existence of their sons together. As a result, Grayson wanted to learn more and deduced the current whereabouts of one twin in Tucson, Arizona. Realizing this, Jenna followed him there and murdered him, not wanting their son to meet him. Highway Modus Operandi Since Jenna killed only one victim, the term "M.O." may be misused. When she killed that victim, Grayson himself, she stabbed him to death 47 times, cleaned up the crime scene afterwards, and left behind an orange blossom as a reference to Grayson's M.O. When she attempted to kill her son Malcolms, she tried to stab him as well. She later had her son Mitchell kill Malcolms. Profile The unsub is someone who has a grudge against Donald Henry Grayson and could be one of his victims, or a family member. He or she cannot be considered a vigilante in the classic sense, as Grayson's murder wasn't committed at random, judging by the cleanliness of the crime scene and the discarding of the orange blossom, which was Grayson's signature during his crimes. Because of this, the unsub is most likely solely motivated by revenge against him, not the justice system as a whole. He or she may have acted extremely aggressive following Grayson's parole and became distant with friends and family. These kinds of killers are extremely difficult to predict, as the personal nature of the case indicates they have only one victim in mind, and in this case, the target was Grayson. Investigators can only hope that the killer made a mistake during the killing. Known Victims Personal Victims *June 10, 2015, Tucson, Arizona: **Donald Henry Grayson **Steve Malcolms Victims by Proxy *June 25, 2015, Tucson, Arizona: Steve Malcolms Appearances *Season Three **Highway Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals